Long Lost Brother
by insidescreaming
Summary: What happens if Kyo has a twin brother? (I'm not good with summaries... by the way this is my first fanfic so please r and r) romance for future chapters...Chapter 4 is up now...on delay for a while...busy with school
1. Default Chapter

**Long Lost Brother**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, BUT I OWN THE CHARACTER KAURU

CHAPTER 1

Kyo was sitting on the roof when Tohru came up.

"Kyo," says Tohru

"Wha?"

"There's someone at the door for you,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute,"

"Ok, I'll go tell them"

DOWNSTAIRS

"Kyo said he would be coming in a minute," says Tohru to the person at the door.

"Ok, thanks," says the person at the door.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I need to make dinner." says Tohru.

"Ok,"

Tohru goes into the kitchen and starts making dinner. Kyo comes down and goes to the door, he sees a young male in front of the door that looks exactly like Kyo.

"Hey," says Kyo.

"Yo," says the male at the door.

"Who are you?" asks Kyo.

"My name is Kauru, I'm your twin brother,"

"What? I never had a brother."

"Yes you did and it was me, see when our parents died and you were taken in by Kazuma I had no where to go, so I ran away, and now since I'm older I thought I'm going to go see my brother."

"…"

"See I know about you and all of the zodiac members, you are the cat, Yuki is the rat, and Shigure is the dog, and then that girl there Kagura is the boar,"

"That's no Kagura,"

"Ok then Kisa is the tiger,"

"That's not Kisa either,"

"Then Rin is the horse,"

"It's not Rin either,"

"Then who is she? She can't be a member of the zodiac, there are only three girls,"

"Well she is Tohru,"

"Tohru, hmm…well why is she living with you guys then? Does she know about the zodiac-?"

"Yeah, she knows, and she's living with us because she doesn't have any family left,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Whatever, I'm going back upstairs,"

"What about me?"

"Just leave me alone,"

Kyo went upstairs, and Kauru stayed down stairs. Kauru went into the kitchen to where Tohru was. Tohru was making dinner when Kauru came in.

"Hey," said Kauru.

"Oh, hi!" said Tohru.

"Umm…can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh sure,"

"So how long have you been living here now?"

"Umm…about 2 years I guess,"

"Oh, hmm…"

"By the way I'm Tohru Honda,"

"Oh yeah, I'm Kauru Sohma, I'm Kyo's twin brother,"

"Twin brother? Kyo never said he had a brother, or that he had a twin brother,"

"Actually he hardly knows who I am we were separated a long time ago,"

"Then how did you know?"

"Well, when I was young I ran away after our father died, and well I knew I had a twin brother and I knew his name was Kyo, so I went searching for him and then I found a list of people with the last name Sohma and then I found one persons name with Shigure beside it, and I knew I had a cousin Shigure, so I called here and asked if there was a Kyo

Sohma here and there was. Shigure didn't know who I was though, but I told him that I was looking for my twin brother Kyo, and I described him by what I knew he looked like when he was a kid."

"Oh…so you ended up coming here, did you tell Kyo?"

"Well, I sort of told him but I sort of didn't,"

"Oh, well maybe you should tell him what you just told me,"

"Maybe,"

"I'll be right back,"

"Okay,"

Tohru left the kitchen to go upstairs to see Kyo, and Kauru was left all by himself.

"Kyo?" said Tohru.

"Huh? What do you want?" asked Kyo.

"Well, dinner is ready are you going to come down and eat?"

"It's okay, I'm not hungry,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, well if you get hungry tell me okay?"

"'Kay,"

Tohru went downstairs.

"Hey this is good," said Kauru.

"You really think so?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah,"

"Of course it is my dear Tohru, of course it is." said Shigure.

"Your cooking is always good, Ms. Honda." said Yuki.

"Th-Thank you."

After they ate Tohru went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Kyo came down to help Tohru.

"Hey, need any help?" asked Kyo.

"Oh Kyo, it's okay, you don't have to help,"

"No, I want to,"

"Okay, thanks, so have you talked to Kauru about being twins?"

"No,"

"You don't want to?"

"Not really,"

"Well maybe you should, Kauru wants to talk to you about it,"

"Yeah, but that's him,"

"Well I don't know, it's up to you,"

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, it's nothing,"

"Okay,"

Tohru and Kyo washed the dishes in complete silence. After the dishes were done they started talking to each other.

"Umm Kyo," said Tohru.

"Yea?"

"Well I'm curious, is your brother cursed?"

"I don't know, I hardly know him. I guess that's a question you would have to ask him."

"Yeah, but I would fell weird if I went up to him and asked,"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Okay, well I'm going to bed."

_ME: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? PLEASE R AND R, AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, OKAY BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Lost Brother**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, BUT I OWN THE CHARACTER KAURU

CHAPTER 2

"Tohru time to get up!" said Shigure.

"Okay, I'll be right down." said Tohru.

Tohru changed into her school uniform, and then went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey," said Kyo.

"Oh, hi!" said Tohru.

Then Kauru came in. "Hey Kyo, Tohru,"

"Ah, Good Morning!" said Tohru.

"Hey," said Kyo.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Honda, Kauru, and the stupid cat." said Yuki.

"That's it, I'm leaving." said Kyo.

"Is he always like that?" asked Kauru.

"Pretty much, and then he challenges me to fights, and he always loses. Stupid cat, thinks he's so tough." said Yuki.

"Oh," said Kauru.

"Wh-What would you like to eat, Kauru?" asked Tohru.

"I don't really care." said Kauru.

"Ok," said Tohru.

Tohru started making breakfast when Shigure comes in. "Where's Kyo?" asked Shigure.

"He left for school already," said Yuki.

"Oh, by the way, Kauru I enrolled you into Yuki's, Tohru's, and Kyo's school." said Shigure.

"Oh,"

"Breakfast is ready!" said Tohru.

"Ok,"

They all sat at the table and ate, after that Yuki, Tohru, and Kauru left for school.

SCHOOL

"Hey Tohru!" said Hana, and Uo.

"Hi Hana, Uo!" said Tohru.

"Yo!" said Uo looking over at Yuki and Kauru.

"Who's this?" asked Hana.

"Oh, Uo, Hana, I'd like to introduce you to Kauru Sohma." said Tohru.

"So are you related to Yuki and Kyo?" asked Uo.

"Yes, I am." said Kauru.

"Actually, Kauru is Kyo's twin brother." said Yuki.

"Oh, you're Kyo's twin brother? No wonder I felt the same electric waves from you as I feel from Kyo." said Hana.

"Oh, by the way Kauru, This is my friend Hanajima Saki, and Uotani Arisa, they're my best friends!" said Tohru.

"Nice to meet you, Hanajima Saki, and Uotani Arisa." said Kauru.

"You can just call us Hana and Uo." said the both of them.

"Ok,"

The bell rang for class. "Well we better get to class, we don't want to be late." said Tohru.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tohru, Yuki, and Kauru were all walked home together. Kyo wasn't there so the walk was very quiet.

'_It's so quiet, I wonder if I said anything, I really hope I didn't make one of them upset._' thought Tohru.

HOME

"Shigure? Were back!" said Tohru.

There was silence.

"Shigure? Are you here?" asked Tohru.

"Hmm must be out." said Yuki.

"I wonder if Kyo is here or if he's out somewhere." said Tohru.

"Knowing him, he's probably not here, he seemed pretty mad this morning." said Yuki.

"That's right." said Kauru.

"Well I'll go make a snack," said Tohru.

"It's okay, Ms. Honda." said Yuki.

"It's alright," said Kauru.

"Are you sure?" asked Tohru.

"Yes." answered Yuki and Kauru.

"Ok, well then I'm going to go upstairs then." said Tohru.

Tohru went upstairs and Yuki and Kauru started talking.

"Is she always like that?" asked Kauru.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"Well worried about people."

"Well yes she is."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's always been like that from what we all know."

"Oh, isn't that interesting."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Well when I first came here she was like that, and she still is, I was wondering if she was only like that because there is a guest here."

"No, she's just always like that."

"Ok, well I'm going to go out for a while."

"Ok, see you later."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Wha?" said Kyo.

"Umm dinners ready,"

"Okay,"

At the dinner table no one was talking except for Shigure who was talking about what he did earlier that day. He went out with Hatori and Ayame. No one was listening, however. After dinner Tohru went into the kitchen to clean up (like always). When she was done she went up to the roof to where Kyo was. "Kyo?" Tohru sat beside Kyo.

"What?" said Kyo in a depressed sounding voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure, you seemed really mad this morning, and you never came home today until 5:00, I was worried."

"I'm fine, it's just…" Kyo started to stare off into the distance.

"It's just?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"You sound a bit depressed though, so I'm worried."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ok, if you say so…" Tohru started to get up to go to her room.

"Tohru,"

"Yes?" Tohru turned around to face Kyo.

"Well I was wondering when you were talking to Kauru did he say anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…"

"Ok,"

Tohru went down the ladder and then went to her room. Kyo then went down the ladder and went downstairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

Kyo was in the kitchen when he heard Kauru talking to himself outside on the porch. Kyo didn't listen though instead he went upstairs to go to bed.

OK THAT WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER, THE STORY IS GOING TO GET MORE INTERESSTING OKAY, BUT NOT JUST YET, MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW YET, I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT. PLEASE R AND R THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Lost Brother**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, BUT I OWN THE CHARACTER KAURU.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and just to let you know, when Tohru said she had no family left, I meant parents and siblings, not grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I'm also not really good at descriptive things but I'll try my best! D XD

I also like updating regularly because if I don't I forget the story. Please keep checking and reviewing. Thank You!

CHAPTER 3

In the morning Tohru woke up early and went downstairs to start breakfast. She noticed Kauru was up reading a book. "Good morning Kauru!" said Tohru.

"Oh, good morning to you too." said Kauru.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Tohru,"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I just have to make breakfast for everyone."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok,"

Tohru went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Well good morning my beautiful flower, you're up early." said Shigure.

"Good morning Shigure!" said Tohru.

"Well Kauru you're up early too." said Shigure.

"Yeah, it's kind of a habit." said Kauru.

"And yet you also go to bed late, don't you get tired?" said Shigure.

"No," said Kauru.

"How can you stand that? Going to sleep late and waking up early?" asked Tohru with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"I don't know, I just do, somehow."

There was an awkward silence, until Tohru, Shigure, and Kauru heard Yuki and Kyo fighting upstairs.

"YOU DAMN RAT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" yelled Kyo.

"What the hell do you mean, what is your problem is what you should asking." said Yuki trying to remain calm. Yuki just couldn't remain calm lately, he had been having a rough time in school.

"Wh-what's wrong?" asked Tohru running up the stairs.

"THIS DAMN RAT'S KEEP CALLING ME STUPID! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Kyo.

"Yeah sure you're going to kill me, stupid cat." said Yuki rolling his eyes.

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Umm Kyo, Yuki…" Tohru started thinking '_I don't think I'll be able to brake them up…I wonder what I should do…_'

"Kyo, Yuki, quiet fighting before you brake my house." said Shigure trying to help Tohru split the two apart before they started to beat the crap out of each other.

"Hey, we better get to school, I know you wont want to be late Tohru." said Kauru.

"Oh I forgot," said Tohru remembering about school. "Well Shigure were going to go, we'll see you later, bye."

"Oh yes, yes I'll see you later." said Shigure very happy.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Kauru were all walking to school, while Yuki and Kyo fought all the way there, Tohru and Kauru started talking to each other.

"Do they always fight like that?" asked Kauru.

"Yes, every once in awhile, not often though, it seems like they're getting along, but then something happens."

"Oh, to bad they just couldn't get along,"

"I wish that would happen, but then again there have been times when they haven't been fighting and I felt like I said or did something to upset them."

"Really, maybe it's best for them to keep fighting, but then again, knowing those two they would probably kill each other."

"Probably, if they were left alone fighting though,"

I was thinking of adding something else in this chapter, it's just I have an idea that I'm going to do so I'll try to add the next chapter a.s.a.p. so please keep checking and please keep reviewing thank-you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Lost Brother**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, BUT I OWN THE CHARACTER KAURU.

Chapter 4

"Hey Tohru!" yelled Uo and Hana.

"Hi!" said Tohru with a happy expression on her face.

"What's the matter with those two?" asked Uo looking over at Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, they're fighting…again." said Tohru wishing that they wouldn't fight.

"Again…what do you mean?" asked Uo.

"Well they were fighting at the house, and then they stopped for 1 minute pretty much, and now they started fighting again," said Kauru answering for Tohru.

"Oh really, too bad they just couldn't learn to get along," said Uo.

"Well those two just hate each other, so I don't think that will ever happen, maybe once in awhile, but not often." said Kauru.

"Hey Tohru can I talk to you for a second?" asked Hana.

"Oh sure." said Tohru walking over to Hana.

Tohru and Hana were talking while Uo and Kauru were still talking about Kyo and Yuki. Kyo and Yuki were still fighting. Tohru and Hana came back to go talk to Uo and Kauru.

"Were back," said Tohru.

"Ok," said Kauru and Uo.

"They're still fighting?" asked Hana pointing over to Kyo and Yuki.

"Yes, they'll probably be fighting like that all the way home too." said Kauru.

"I hope not," said Tohru.

The school bell rang and they all went to class. In class Kyo and Yuki were still fighting and they both got yelled at by the teacher. When the school bell rang for school to end Yuki had to go to a student council meeting so the walk wouldn't be that loud. When they reached the house, they noticed that no one was there, Shigure had gone out. "Are you hungry?" asked Tohru looking over at Kyo and Kauru.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." said Kauru.

"It's alright Tohru," said Kyo walking away.

"What's his problem?" asked Kauru.

"I don't know, I think it's because of Yuki," said Tohru.

"Those two just don't get along?"

"No, not at all,"

"That's too bad, I'm gonna finish my book I was reading this morning." said Kauru walking off.

Tohru decided to go upstairs to do her homework. When she was done her homework she went downstairs to make dinner. Shigure and Yuki came home. "Hello?"

"Oh Shigure, Yuki, hi!" said Tohru running to the door to greet them.

"Hello," said Shigure and Yuki.

"Dinner's ready!"

They all sat at the dinner table and ate in silence.

ok that was the end of this chapter, chapter 5 is coming up, but it wont be up for a while, I have to write it but I can't because I'm going away for a few days so when I get back I'll make the story, it probably wont be up for a week but I'll put it up as soon as I can, I hope you enjoyed it and please Review, I don't care if you hate it, just give me something to improve on please, thank-you


	5. SORRY!

SORRY!

I'm sorry for the delay in my fan fiction called "Long Lost Brother" It's just I'm really busy right now with school…so much homework      I'll get the fifth up A.S.A.P. along with the rest…when I'm not busy I will put up as many as I can…I'm sorry please don't get mad at me…I can't help it so much homework….but when I'm not busy (hopefully soon) I **WILL** put up the next couple of chapters. Once again I am sorry, and I will be putting up the next chapters. Okay thank you.

P.S. Don't get mad at me! I promise I will get too it!


End file.
